ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (Starfire
The''' Pilot''' is the First Episode for Starfire & Raven. Season 1. Summary When Starfire's Room becomes a wreck after a storm, she is forced to be roommates with Raven for a while until it is rebuilt. Plot A storm is heading in Jump City, causing the Titans to panic. After the storm it is shown that it has only hit Starfire's room. After Starfire found out, she asked various of the Titans if she could be in someone else's room as a roommate. All of them rejected, until Starfire begged Raven for her to enter. Raven sighs and lets her in. For the next few days Raven gets annoyed by Starfire and can't handle her so she makes Starfire go run some errands for her so she couldn't be in Raven's room anymore. Starfire goes to the market to get something Raven pretended to need. However, once Starfire goes on the errands she encounters Ed, in the market shopping when Starfire addicently bumped into him and knocked over his items. (in the shopping basket) Starfre helps Ed pick them up and put them back in his basket, then Ed asks Starfire if she could pay for the items he bought. Starfire at first didn't like the idea of paying for him, but as a fellow citizen she decided to buy the items for him, along with her own items. Ed then thanks and gives a handshake to Starfire. Ed is then seen going back to his car and going back home. Later after Starfire went back to the Tower, Raven asked her were all her money went since she told her to only buy a few items. She then explained that a citizen needed help and asked for her money's use. Raven decided to go along with it. The next day, Starfire, again goes out for errands, and encounters Ed, yet once again. Ed tried to make Starfire bump to him again so she could notice him, and he succeeds, causing for his glasses to purposely fall down and break. Starfire gasps and is very sorry for Ed, however Ed says that if she feels so sorry for him, then maybe she should lean him the money for a new pair of glasses. Starfire, yet once again, leaned money to Ed. Starfire afterwards gives him her phone number (The Titans' Phone.) in case he needed anymore help, Ed then leaves off and thanks her. Starfire goes back to the tower, again leaving Raven to question her on why she had such few money left. Starfire again explained she was helping Ed. Raven then comes to the conclusion that Ed might not be all he seems. Later that day, the Titans' Phone rings and Raven picks it up. To her surprise, Ed was on the phone asking for help. Raven then sarcastically said they would help, then hangs up right afterwards. Raven then goes to Starfire to tell her that Ed called asking for her help. Starfire agrees to go help him out, but however Raven goes with her just to check him out. They locate his house via the Titans' TV and find criminal records of him as well with it. Starfire gasps and said that she herself will get arrested for aiding a criminal, however Raven calms her down and tells her that I'll be okay, and that they'll catch him before they catch her. So Raven and Starfire go to his house to catch him. To their surprise, Ed had leaned money all over his house. Starfire got angry because she then knew he backstabbed her and used her only for the money. Raven told him they were going to call the police, Ed however pulled out a gun in defense. Raven uses her magic to destroy his weapon. Raven and Starfire then call the cops to arrest him which they did. When they are arresting Ed, Raven admitted that none of this would have happened if it wasn't for her, as she confessed that she sent fake errands for Starfire only for her to go away. Raven then said that having her as a roommate wouldn't be as bad as she thought now. Starfire, though sad, still forgives Raven and tells her it's okay since she probably was being a little bit too annoying. The episode ends with Cyborg fixing Starfire's Room and her moving back to her Room, making Raven missing her as a roommate. However Starfire and Raven end up still visiting each other via rooms. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Starfire & Raven